


promise

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: After spending the night together and doing what they shouldn't have done Ron is afraid of Harry reaction but harry is willing to take the promise of spending there life together.





	promise

Harry woke up to Ron's arm wrapped around his waist. He was completely naked on the forest ground.

All the memories flooded to his mind about what just happend and Ron felt a blush spread across his face. Ron quickly got out of Harry's grip and put on his clothes embarrassed.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" Harry smirked and put on his own pants. Ron blushed knowing how ridiculous he looked, Ron gave harry a scowl. He chuckled and slipped on his shirt.

Ron shook leaves out of his hair and brushed the dirt off his clothes tryingto make myself look a little more presentable."Look, this is wrong you're with giiny and she's my sister and-" Ron stopped he love Harry too much to give him back to giiny. 

Harry strolled ron way and wrapped a hand around his waist giving him a small smile. Ron looked down feeling stupid. He lifted my head up by my chin."Ron, I love you more than you could ever know." He whispered and locked lips with ron.

Harry took his lips off Ron's still smiling at him. Ron pecked his lips wrapping his arms around his neck deepening the kiss. 

Ron pulled away giving him a shy grin."I love you too much to lose you Harry, i don't want to lose you not now, not ever." Ron said quietly knowingwell enough he had heard him.

"Ron, i love you more than i have ever loved anyone else." Harry laughed lightly. "Really?" Ron felt his eyebrows shoot up."Really." Harry kissed him again on his lips. The sun was setting and they have to head common room soon. 

Ron looked at harry and then back towards the hallway. he sighed resting his head on Harry's chest."everything will be all right" Harry mumbled in his hair.

"Promise?" Ron muttered."I promise." Harry kissed him on the top of the head and then they was gone.


End file.
